


Simulated Girl

by CaptainLokii



Category: AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, M/M, Other, Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLokii/pseuds/CaptainLokii
Summary: Phil is trans. She knows this but can't tell anyone not even dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god i don't know why i wrote this. I don't know anyone in the phandom i just kinda lurk in the background and got really drunk last night and wrote this. Now being drunk again im gunna post it. Its bad i know. Im really sorry. please dont hate me.

Phil knew he was different than the boys at school for as long as he could remember. He didn't fit in with them, didn't think like them in fact he didn't seem to share any traits with them at all. 

As he got older he began understanding why he was different and why it was shameful. Any chance at being himself he took lead to him being admonished by his family or teachers or laughed at by his peers. So he kept it hidden away in his heart locked away deep inside. 

In his teens he began to experiment thanking what ever beings were out there for the emo craze currently in full swing that made him not stand out so much. He grew his hair longer and was able to shop in the girls section without anyone making a comment as all the other emo “boys” seemed to be doing it to and anything else could be passed off as a present for a girlfriend or sister. 

He bought his first bra when he was 22, it was nothing fancy no frills or lace. It wasn't intended to be sexy if anything it was to bring as little attention to himself as possible. He tightly wrapped it up in a plastic bag and buried it at the bottom of his bag and hurried home. The bra was buried under a pile of clothes and boxes so that no one would find it unless they were really looking for it. 

A week passed and he finally had the house to himself for a few hours so he dug the bag out from underneath his bed and took out the soft black material. Locking his bedroom door and drawing his curtains Phil removed his shirt and undid the fastenings and slid the straps up on to his shoulders reaching around behind himself to clip the back up. He took two pairs of socks from his draw and stuffed one in each cup and adjusted them till they looked more natural and didn't create any odd bumps. 

When he was satisfied he pulled his t-shirt back over his head and looked down at the small mounds that now stuck out from his chest. He took a few steps so he was in front of his mirror and gazed at himself turning side to side to take in the full image. His hair reached his shoulders almost and as he hadn't bothered straightening it yet it was in a soft wave against his cheek. His purple shirt just reached the waist band of his skinny jeans and pretty much any movement revealed an inch of pale white skin. 

Phil ran his hands over his “breasts” and sighed wishing the socks weren't needed to give him breasts. He thought about what Dan would say if he saw him like this, would he laugh? Probably not. He would probably just comment on his lack of fashion sense and try and drag him shopping again. 

He looked away from the mirror and went and lay down on his bed, looking down he admired the view of not being able to see his feet as they were blocked by his new breasts. He imagined what he would look like if they were real and bigger. He didn't want large breasts he pictured himself with just a handfuls worth of tissue on his chest. Just enough to look cute in anything. 

He pictured Dan knelt over him sucking on his left breast whilst he cupped the right one pinching his nipple occasionly to make him jolt in pleasure. He pictured him slowly kissing down his stomach until he reached the waistband of his panties, soft cotton ones, where he tugged them down to his ankles and threw them to the side of the bed. He pictured Dan pushing his legs further apart and sucking on the soft lips that should be there, he pictured him spreading them apart and licking a stripe across his clit making him moan and buck his hips off the bed. Imaginary!Dan made him writhe against the bed as he hate his pussy before pulling back and freeing his cock from his boxers. He scooped Phil up on to his lap and let him sink down on his cock and bit and sucked his breasts and neck as Phil moaned. Dan bucked up into him and every thrust felt like fireworks through his body. 

Back in the real world Phil unzipped his jeans and pushed his hands into his shorts and began to stroke his cock as he imagined Dan fucking his pussy until he came deep inside him. Phil ran his hands over his would be breasts and screamed as he came in his shorts as his imaginary self came around Dan's cock. 

He lay there as he caught his breath when he heard the click of the front door and footsteps coming up the stairs. He jumped out of bed zipping up his trousers praying that there was no visible cum showing through till he could change them. He ripped the socks out and flung them across the room and rushed to un-clip the bra fighting to pull it off without removing his shirt again. He dived under the bed and made sure it was securely back in its secret location before unlocking the door just as Martyn burst through it nattering about the Christmas plans for the next day. 

That night he cried himself to sleep angry at his own brain betraying him. 

 

A year passed and he and Dan were planning on moving into a flat together in Manchester. In the last year Phil had tried to bury the incident with the bra away in his mind. He cut his hair and binned the bra and tried to be the man people thought he was. Though in secret he was taking hormones he bought online. He knew it was stupid to do that, how was he to know what was really in them? But he couldn't bring himself to ask the doctor he couldn't have anyone else knowing.

He made an outlet for his feelings in the form of Sims. He had created a world where he could live out his true self virtually. She had long softly curled hair, wore a knee length skirt with a purple shirt and blue cardigan. She was everything Phil needed to be but couldn't. 

After a while he made her a Dan and they moved in together just like in real life. Eventually they got married and were trying for a baby. After about 6 months of playing the game Sim!Phil got pregnant with twins so she and Sim!Dan had a cute little family. He installed the pets game and gave them a dog and played out their lives making them as happy as possible. As happy as he wished he could be. 

He knew in his heart of hearts that Dan would not judge him at all and his secret would not change their relationship much at all but the fear and doubt still kept it locked away. He wondered how long it would take Dan to notice his “weight gain” where the hormones had made him start to develop breasts. They were easily hide-able when clothed yet even when unclothed Dan still seemed oblivious, or at least was to polite to say anything. 

 

More years passed and there was no hiding the fact he had breasts anymore and yet Dan still never said a word. Phil had filled out more all around gaining on his hips and butt. His mum had told him he was getting fat the previous christmas and Martyn hadn't said a word. Cornelia told him he looked cute though which made him feel good.

This Christmas he and Dan had decided not to go back to their parents for a few days and instead were going to spend the day together for the first time. They had decorated the whole house and were even going to try and cook a christmas lunch, though they bought two frozen pizzas just in case that went horribly wrong. 

Christmas morning Phil woke up in Dans arms who was already awake and humming carols gently in his ear. They exchanged gifts whilst still in bed. For Phil Dan got a photo album filled with hundreds of photos of them together from the day they met in person to just a week ago. For Dan Phil got him the new designer shirt Dan had been drooling over for months. When Dan unwrapped his he shrieked and tackled him against the mattress kissing him roughly. 

“I take it you like it then?” 

“Oh my god, Philly I love it” he cheered pulling it on over his pyjamas and striking a pose. 

They got up and went to the living room and opened the gifts under the tree from friends and family and started on the cooking.

Dinner went somewhat to plan with only a small fire and one dropped pan so when they finally sat down to eat it they were quite proud of themselves.

They spent the rest of the day lounging on the sofa watching christmas movies. The credits began to roll on Muppets Christmas Carol when Phil was suddenly taken over by a immense feeling of courage. 

“Dan?” he asked

“hmm?” 

“Can I talk to you?”

“Kind of already are talking to me...”

“Im being serious Daniel” he replied

“Okay, Okay, what's wrong?” 

“I'm a girl” he blurted out, cheeks burning hot.

“the fuck?” 

“I'm transgender, i'm a girl” he said again

Dan looked up at him dumbstruck. 

“Please don't hate me” Phil begged 

Dan pulled Phil down against his chest and hugged him tightly around the head.

“Idiot why would I hate you? I figured something was up for a while. I just wish you told me earlier.”

“I was scared, I didn't want things to changed between us. I didn't want you to leave.” Phil explained.

Dan poked Phil in the head “stupid boy....I mean girl...shit....sorry” he stuttered.

“No, its okay. I will probably take a while getting it right to” Phil insisted.

How long have you known?” Dan asked, curious. 

“Known something was up? Since my earliest memories. Known who I was? Since I was about 14. Accepted it? A year or so ago? Kind of? I started researching transitioning and hormones and I got these ones online...”

“PHIL! Did you really take pills you bought off the internet? That's like the first rule of the internet” Dan screeched. 

“I know it was stupid but I was to scared to go to an actual doctor and all the horror stories I read online of massive weight times before being allowed to even start hormones....I didn't want that.” she whispered

“Explains these though” Dan said poking her in the breast. Phil smacked his hand away and poked him in his own chest. 

“hey!”

“True though.”

“Then why didn't you say anything before?” she asked

“Thought you were just gaining weight. Didn't want you to feel bad...and I thought you looked hot”

“Daniel...really..?” 

Dan shrugged smirking. “Can you blame a guy for thinking his girlfriends boobs are sexy?” 

Phil couldn't help but be pleased at how well Dan had eased into it. “You didn't even known I was your girlfriend at the time.”

“Boobs are boobs I don't care who they are on. Its like a nice arse or thighs or a thick cock. They're aesthetically pleasing”

“only you could work 'aesthetics' into being about boobs and cocks” she sighed. 

“gotta keep to my brand” he joked running his hand up Phil's stomach to her chest and cupping the smell curve of her newly developing breasts in his hand. Phil writhed underneath his touch. 

Dan flipped Phil round so that she straddled his lap and pulled her down by the back of the neck for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and chaste but quickly developed into a hungry want. Dan put his hands under Phil's shirt and pulled it up over her head revealing her small breasts ready to be abused by his tongue. He swirled his tongue around her soft pink nipple till it was hard and red in his mouth. He bit down gently and tugged at it with his teeth as if trying to milk it. Phil moaned from above him and through her head back and grinding their cocks together. 

“Man, I knew you had sensitive nipples before but you look like you're about to come in your pants right there” Dan joked. 

Phil hungrily pulled back into a kiss “I will do if you don't hurry up and fuck me” she moaned into his mouth. 

“What the lady wants the lady gets” he teased pulling his own shirt off and working on their trouser fastenings freeing both their cocks from their cloth prisons and stroking them leisurely till they were both hard as iron. “Kneel over the couch” he ordered. Phil looked up at him in surprise and curried to position herself comfortably with her arse in the air presented towards Dan. 

Dan stood up off the couch and knelt down behind her pulling her jeans and pants down to reveal the pale globes of her ass. He parted each cheek with his hand and blew cool air on Phil's puckered hole which twitched as she gasped into the cushions. 

He buried his tongue as far inside her as he could fucking her against his tongue. She moaned and tried to buck her hips back towards him trying to get him deeper but he held her hips down. 

She felt him let go of her hips for a moment and heard him fumbling for something under the sofa and then the distinctive sound of a lube bottle opening and the squelch of him slicking up his fingers whilst he still fucked her with his mouth. 

Dan moved away but quickly replaced his tongue with a slick finger which circled her entrance and slowly dipped into the warm heat. He gently moved his finger in and out letting Phil adjust to the sensation whilst seeking out the sweet spot which he knew would make her scream. He inserted a second finger and began to scissor her open finally finding her prostate which made her buck to try and get some friction on her cock. Two fingers became three and then four and by now Phil was begging for him to fuck her wantonly screaming every time he hit her sweet spot.

Dan removed his fingers and used more lube to coat his cock before lining it up against her entrance and slowly pushing inside. Her ass was hot and tight and gripped around his cock as she got used to the sensation. He gave her some time to adjust when he bottomed out before trying a small thrust out and back in which made Phil's hands grip tightly on to the sofa cushion as she begged for him to fuck her harder. 

“Please, Danny please. Fuck my pussy. Make me come around your cock.” she pleaded.  
Dan groaned at the filthy words coming out of her sweet mouth. He picked up the pace aiming to hit her prostate with each thrust. It didn't take long until they were both coming screaming in ecstasy from their orgasms. 

They caught their breath and Dan pulled out getting up to go get a cloth to clean them both down with. After redressing they both went to bed and curled up asleep together. 

Phil decided this was definitely going to be her best christmas ever.


End file.
